Manhattan: Let's End This
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: "Apa hubungan kita di matamu, Rhade?" / Saat Kanon menanyakan kejelasan hubungan antara dirinya dan Rhadamanthys. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka mengakhirinya...? / [ Drabble / Modern!AU / Manhattan Series / Rhadamanthys x Kanon / Possibility OOC ]


_**Manhattan: Let's End This**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By: Kurobara Jio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Possibility Out of Character | Modern Alternative Universe | Setting Based on Twitter RolePlaying on (Manhattan Series)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rhadamanthys x Gemini Kanon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
Dedicated for:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **InTheDeepOcean_, Great_Wyvern and the Mundanes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kanon berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ dalam kamar hotel yang ia sewa malam itu. Selimut putih menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya, sementara tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Rambut biru pendek miliknya nampak berantakan dan masih basah karena keringat dan beberapa helai bahkan menempel di kulitnya.

Diperhatikannya punggung pria berambut pirang yang berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan dirinya sepanjang malam ini. Berbeda dengan Kanon yang masih bersantai, pria itu mulai mengenakan pakaiannya yang tadinya tercecer di lantai satu persatu tanpa suara dan mengabaikan tatapan Kanon yang terus tertuju padanya.

"Rhade…" Kanon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Suaranya masih terdengar serak karena teriakan dan erangan erotis yang ia keluarkan belasan menit yang lalu.

Pria berambut pirang itu, Rhade—atau Rhadamanthys untuk lengkapnya—melirik Kanon dari sudut matanya, ia menghentikan gerakannya mengancingkan kemeja birunya. Menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari putra keempat klan Gemini itu.

"Apa hubungan kita di matamu?" ucap Kanon kemudian.

Rhadamanthys berbalik menghadapi kanon. Wajah sang Hakim masih tampak datar dengan kedua alis berkerut—menurut Kanon dan Aiacos, kerutan di wajah Rhadamanthys itu permanen. " _Fuck-buddy_."

Kanon mengerang kesal mendengar jawaban Rhadamanthys. " _Seriously_ , Rhade—?" Dilemparkannya satu bantal tepat kearah Rhadamanthys, dimana yang bersangkutan menerima lemparan itu telak di wajahnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku setengah tahun lalu, Kanon," ujarnya dengan suara datar seakan tanpa emosi. Dipungutnya bantal yang dilemparkan oleh Kanon dan ia kembalikan ke atas kasur.

Kanon terdiam. Memang ia yang mengatakan itu pada sang Hakim berambut pirang saat mereka memulai hubungan tanpa status yang jelas ini pada Rhadamanthys setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka terus menjalani hubungan ini tanpa ada kejelasan lebih lanjut. Apalagi, biasanya Kanon lah yang mengajak Rhadamanthys untuk bertemu—hanya untuk pergi jalan atau yang lebih jauh, bercinta.

Semakin dipikirkan, Kanon semakin merasa dialah orang jahat dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Seenaknya menawarkan hubungan semacam itu dan memanfaatkan Rhadamanthys. Tapi, pria berambut pirang itu juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka, betapa pun anehnya status mereka.

Pria berambut biru itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuat selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya kini hanya menutupi pinggang hingga separuh pahanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk memandangi Rhadamanthys yang berdiri di depannya.

Kanon menarik napas panjang. "Ayo kita akhiri saja hubungan tidak jelas ini, Rhade…" ucap sang Bungsu Gemini dengan tatapan mata lurus dan penuh keyakinan.

Rhadamanthys menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, mengiyakan ucapan Kanon tanpa suara.

* * *

A/N:

Halooo~~~  
Jio is baaaack~! *Oke, ini gak penting*

Saya balik lagi nyampah di fandom ini dengan drabble super pendek nan gaje. Sebenarnya, saya udah publish drabble ini di FB. Tapi rasanya kurang afdol kalo saya gak ngeposin di FFN, ya.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk... Kanon, yang sering di-bully dan mem-bully Abangnya. #heh

Jadi, setting Kanon di sini adalah anak keempat dari Klan Gemini (Ya, setting-nya sama dengan Manhattan Series yang lain). Dia, Kanon, juga kerja di Gemini Group sebagai Project and Field Coordinator di GG. Rhade? Udah tau dong dia apaan? *tunjuk2 fic RhadaRegu punya CursedCrystal*

Setting waktu? Di sini ngambil setting agak jauh sebelum Regulus gabung sama keluarga kecil Aspros, dimana Kanon masih hobi tebar pesona (plak!) dan ya... akhirnya dia ngajak Rhade buat jadi 'fuck-buddy'-nya.

Oke, cukup dengan ngeramblingnya.

Terima kasih buat yang baca atau bahkan ninggalin jejak. o/

.

.

Salam hangat,

Kurobara Jio


End file.
